Fausse couche
by la tempete
Summary: Un NarutoKurenai!LEMON!


Voilà une autre one-shot !!C'est un Naruto/Kurenai !!

**Fausse couche**

Naruto se promenait dans le parc du village. Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui. Il marchait les mains dans les poches. Il soupira de tristesse malgré la belle journée qui l'attendait. Sakura l'avait une nouvelle fois rejeté quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Et à pars elle, aucune autre ancienne genin ne le branché. Mais il n'y avait pas que les anciennes genin comme kunoichi…Il aimait bien les autres femmes ninjas de Konoha. Il aimait bien regarder Kurenai, quand il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il la vit justement sur un banc, seule. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et hésita à s'assoire sur le banc avec elle. Elle n'avait plus le ventre rond, mais elle n'avait pas accouchée pour autant. Elle avait fait une fausse couche, un soir où elle pleurait la mort d'Asuma. Depuis, Naruto avait entendu dire qu'elle couchait avec tous les shinobis qui la draguait. Naruto s'assit et la kunoichi aux yeux rouges tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Naruto lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Il se regardèrent pendant un long moment, puis Naruto détourna le regard de la femme brune en rougissant. Kurenai fut surprise de son attitude et dit :

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant aussi rouge que son élève. On dirait Hinata ! Ah je sais ! Tu veux demander à mon élève de sortir avec toi, mais tu es d'abord venu me demander comment faire, pas vrai ?

-Pas du tout. Répondit calmement Naruto en se rapprochant un peu plus de la brune. Sa main était maintenant à quelque millimètres de la sienne. JE…JE suis là pour une autre femme que je surveillais en secret depuis longtemps.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Je doit lui dire que si elle continuait à coucher par ci et par là, elle va ruinait sa vie. Continua Naruto.

-La ferme…

-Hein ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie comme ça !

-Vous devriez tout de même arrêté ça…Conseilla Naruto en se levant du banc. Sinon, vous allez être traitée de prostituée. Et puis, je ne veux pas que vous tombiez sur un malade…Je ne veux pas vous perdre….Kurenai-Chan… »Il s'éloigna ensuite du banc, la tête basse. Kurenai était sous le choc. Le blond…l'aimait ?! Il lui avait fait une déclaration implicite…Kurenai prit une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, après qu'il se soit forcé à se déclarer à elle. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le prit dans les bras par derrière et pleura contre son dos.

« Naruto-kun…Je….Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarquer que je te faisais du mal en couchant avec ces types. Dit-elle la voix pleine de reproche et sanglots. Je te promets d'arrêté.

-Comment ?

-En étant avec toi ! » Finit-elle en le retournant et en l'embrassant passionnément. Naruto fut tellement surpris, qu'il faillit en tomber par terre. Kurenai le retint en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Naruto réagit finalement et mit ses mains sur les hanches de la brune. Il répondit ensuite langoureusement au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement sous les regards choqués, amusés, ou jaloux des passants. Après le baiser, Kurenai eut un sourire pervers et dit à Naruto.

« On va chez toi ! Je dois…te tester pour être sur que j'ai fais un bon choix en te prenant pour compagnon. » Elle prit Naruto par la main et l'emmena dans son appartement. Naruto ouvrit la porte et la referma à clé. Il prit Kurenai dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur elle tout en l'embrassant passionnément et fiévreusement. Sa langue se battait avec celle de la juunin. Elle plaqua le visage de Naruto contre le sien en mettant sa main derrière la tête du blond. Naruto enleva sa veste et commença à embrasser Kurenai dans la cou. La brune sentait quelque chose de dure contre sa cuisse gauche et n'eut pas besoin de baisser son regard pour savoir ce que c'était. Le regard de Naruto lui suffisait bien pour comprendre qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec elle, ici et maintenant. Elle fit rouler Naruto sous elle et enleva son T-shirt noir et elle put voir son torse si musclé. Elle y déposa ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle embrassait et lécher Naruto toujours plus bas. Elle mit sa main dans le pantalon orange du blond et caressa à travers le caleçon du blond son sexe érigé. Naruto lâcha un gémissement et arracha finalement le vêtement blanc de sa compagne. Elle enleva le pantalon orange et admira la vue qu'elle avait et Naruto en fit de même. Elle humidifia ses lèvres sensuellement et enleva le caleçon orange de Naruto. Elle prit le sexe de Naruto et fit de long va et vient. Naruto lui demandait en gémissant d'aller plus vite et la brune s'exécuta. Naruto sentait tout son corps tremblait et prévint la juunin qu'il allait éjaculer. Kurenai entendit cela et mit son gland dans sa bouche et le suça avec gourmandise. Naruto hurla quand elle fit ce geste et éjacula copieusement dans sa bouche. Kurenai avala tout et embrassa Naruto. Elle rompit ensuite le baiser et dit sur un ton de défi :

« A toi maintenant, si tu en es capable. » Il n'en fallu pas plus à Naruto pour faire passer la brune sous lui et retirait sa côte de maille. Il embrassa son torse puis descendit sur ses seins très lentement et très langoureusement. Il massa une de seins et suça l'autre. Kurenai gémit fortement et prit la tête de Naruto dans ses mains et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. Naruto descendit ensuite le long de son ventre et arracha le string en maille de la brune et entra deux doigts dans son vagin. Kurenai hurla lorsqu'il les fit coulisser lentement et lui cria d'aller plus vite. Naruto sourit et retira ses doigts. « Non !J'en veux encore ! » Cria La brune. Elle voulut continuer mais sentit quelque chose de chaud dans on intimité. Elle hurla et descendit ses mains vers son vagin et sentit les cheveux de Naruto.

« Enfonce ta langue plus loin !!Naruuuuuuutoooooooooo ! Cria Kurenai. »

Naruto enfonça sa langue plus loin et la fit coulisser dans le vagin de la brune. Elle cria une nouvelle fois le nom du blond et répandit tout son plaisir sur son visage. Ce fut au tour de Naruto de tout avaler et de remonter jusqu'au visage de sa belle. Il l'embrassa et elle se mit sur lui, assise à califourchon sur le blond. Elle avait le sexe en érection de Naruto dans sa main et l'introduit dans on vagin. Naruto trouva cette sensation divinement bonne et mit ses mains sur les fesses de la brune et commença des va et vient. Elle en faisait aussi et leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisaient. Kurenai commença à crier et le blond aussi. Au bout de 30 minutes de va et vient de plus en plus rapides, ils eurent l'orgasme absolu et crièrent à en réveiller la ville. Kurenai se retira du blond et s'affala à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et la brune dit :

« Tu as gagné….

-Gagné quoi ? Demanda le blond en la regardant intensément.

-Le droit de rester avec moi pour toute la vie…

-Qu…Pourquoi ?

-Tu es le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais eu avec moi au lit, même Asuma ne faisait pas mieux que toi, et puis dans les sentiments, tu m'aimes profondément, pas vrai ?

-Bah oui, mais…

-Alors je t'aime. »Après ces mots elle embrassa Naruto.

Voilà !!Merci à Pirsa pour sa correction !! 


End file.
